Love of Prince Konoha
by broke lukas
Summary: " Dua pangeran yang terlahir dari rahim ratu konoha, jika satunya bersinar maka satunya lagi akan membawa kegelapan pada Konoha"/ Dirinya hanyalah seorang budak belian. Hidupnya hanya untuk mengabdi pada tuannya. Bukan untuk memiliki tuan yang sudah sudi merawatnya. Perasaan liar yang tumbuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan harus bagaimana ia membunuhnya?- Naruto/ by : Lukas "luke"


**Happy Reading~**

Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, mata kelamnya menatap tajam sasarannya yang berdiri tegak dua meter di hadapannya. Kilat benci kentara sekali dari dua mata kelam milik bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu.

" Sebagai kesatria kerajaan Konoha, sekaligus pangeran kerajaan ini, seharusnya kau melindungi rakyat Negara kecil ini, termasuk para menterinya" ujar pria tua berambut panjang di hadapannya. Orochimaru. Menteri Ekonomi kerajaan Konoha.

" Pangeran Uchiha, atas alasan apa Anda membunuh para menteri kerajaan?!" teriakan melengking dari belakang si pria bernama Orochimaru. Seorang gadis dengan kaca mata tebal berdiri gemetaran.

" Ini kudeta" geram Orochimaru.

" Tuan Menteri?" Karin menatap penuh tanya pada tuannya.

" Kau, Uchiha bungsu brengsek! Apakah hendak menggulingkan kekuasaan kakakmu sendiri?" Orochimaru melotot garang pada Sasuke dengan pandangan menuduh.

" Kau pengkhianat kerajaan, Sasuke Uchi-"

" Tutup mulutmu, Tua Bangka" potong Sasuke dingin.

Orochimaru mengepalkan tangan kosongnya.

Sebagai seorang menteri kerajaan yang mengatur perekonomian masyarakat Konoha tidak sekali- dua kali ia menghadapi para penjahat kecil yang merasa tidak puas dengan aturannya. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi semacam ini. Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda, begundal kecil di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan, adik kandung dari Raja Konoha.

" Pih, memang seharusnya keluarga Uchiha hanya memiliki satu putra untuk mewarisi kerajaan secara turun temurun" Orochimaru meludah. Menatap jijik pada Sasuke.

" Beginilah jadinya jika Mikoto- sama bersikeras merawat dua putranya dengan kasih sayang melimpah. Benar- benar menyalahi aturan kerajaan. Seharusnya ibu ratu terdahulu membiarkan kami membuangmu ke sungai, atau menguburmu hidup- hidup",

" Dua pangeran yang terlahir dari rahim ratu konoha, jika satunya bersinar maka satunya lagi akan membawa kegelapan pada Konoha" Orochimaru berujar.

" Sepertimu" lanjutnya kejam.

Sasuke mendengus. Menajamkan pandangannya menatap pria tua yang kini tampak sangat marah padanya.

" Pa- pangeran Sasuke, hentikan. Hamba mohon" lirih Karin

Sasuke maju selangkah. Pedang bermata tajam di tangan kokohnya berputar seolah mengejek Orochimaru sebelum pria tua itu kehilangan nyawanya, kehormatannya, dan kepercayaan Raja.

" Aku memang seorang pangeran. Pangeran yang terlahir dengan membawa kutukan untuk kerajaan ini" ujar Sasuke datar. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu melangkah pelan menghampiri Orochimaru.

" Khususnya untuk para pejabat kerajaan-" Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di hadapan si pria berambut panjang.

" – yang bersenang- senang di atas penderitaan rakyatku" bisiknya tepat di telinga Orochimaru.

Menteri Ekonomi itu melotot kaget. Tubuhnya tiba- tiba gemetar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Terlintas cepat di pikirannya, ingatan- ingatan saat ia bersama beberapa menteri mengambil keputusan untuk memperbesar pajak tanpa sepengetahuan Raja. Menggunakan uang rakyat untuk memenuhi kepentingan pribadi mereka.

" Maka, matilah dengan tidak terhormat" desis Sasuke dengan senyum meremehkan dan mengayunkan pedang.

Di tengah kegelapan bukit Konoha, tempat di mana Mikoto- sama dulu selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama putra bungsunya semasa hidup, ternoda oleh darah dua manusia yang kini kehilangan nyawanya.

. . .

 **Love of Prince Konoha**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **By : Lukas "Luke" d'grayson**

 **Warn : AU, OOC, Gaje bin aneh, Gender Bend., Typos**

Sasuke memutar badannya. Tak sudi menatap dua mayat yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa.

" Naruto" panggilnya pada seseorang.

Seorang gadis berkuncir dengan busur panah di tangannya melompat dari atas pohon.

" Tuan" gadis itu menunduk. Membungkuk penuh hormat pada tuannya.

" Kau mengikutiku lagi?",

" Saya begitu mengkhawatirkan Tuan" jawab Naruto.

Sasuke diam.

" Ada kabar dari Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto, gadis berambut pirang itu menggertakkan giginya menahan denyutan nyeri di hatinya.

" Nona Sakura baik- baik saja Tuan" balasnya nyaris memekik.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap salah satu bawahannya yang kini masih menunduk.

" Pergilah. Dan awasi dia. Jangan biarkan Okamisan (pemimpin rumah Geisha) mengirim Sakura untuk menghibur tamu- tamunya malam ini" perintah Sasuke kemudian berlalu.

" Baik, Tuan" lirih Naruto.

.

.

Sakura mengencangkan kimononya, beberapa wanita di belakangnya tampak melakukan hal sama, merias diri untuk persiapan penampilan mereka malam ini.

" Kau tampak semakin cantik, Sakura" Ino menatap kagum wanita berambut merah jambu di sisinya. Sakura tampak merona.

" Pantas saja pangeran kerajaan sampai tergila- gila padamu" lanjutnya. Sakura lantas melotot dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

" Sssssst, jangan bicarakan hal itu di sini" bisik Sakura.

Ino terkekeh, lalu mengangguk.

" Dia bahkan tidak mengijinkanmu menghibur siapapun kecuali dirinya. Aww, manis sekali",

" Ino!" pekik Sakura melotot dengan pipi memerah.

" Bukan seperti itu. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia tertarik padaku, apalagi mencintaiku" lirih Sakura.

" Tenang saja. Dia selalu mengirimkan bawahannya untuk menjagamu'kan? Itu berarti dia mencemaskanmu. Kau tidak pernah dengar ya kalau pangeran kita itu tidak pernah tertarik pada satu gadis pun selama ini. Kau benar- benar special di matanya, Sakura. Aku iri" dengus Ino di akhir kalimatnya.

" Bawahannya? Gadis berkuncir itu, ya?",

Ino mengangguk.

" Apa benar Pangeran Sasuke suka padaku?" lirihnya nyaris berbisik. Pipinya semakin merona membayangkan adik Raja yang di puja banyak gadis itu kini begitu menunjukkan perhatian padanya meski tanpa bertemu langsung.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di paviliunnya seraya memejamkan mata. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya melakukan sarapan seorang diri, dan duduk melamun di teras kediamannya sejak kakaknya dinobatkan menjadi Raja tiga tahun lalu.

Pagi ini pun seperti pagi- pagi sebelumnya. Ia akan duduk seorang diri dengan seteko teh pahit dan cangkir kecil di meja.

Hidup di lingkungan kerajaan sedikit banyak memberinya pelajaran bagaimana selama ini roda pemerintahan berjalan.

Ayahnya meninggal karena sakit parah yang Sasuke tahu itu bukan karena penyakit. Enam bulan kemudian, Ratu Konoha, Mikoto menyusul suaminya dengan sakit yang sama.

Ia bocah cerdas yang dididik langsung oleh ibunya. Ketika kakaknya mendapat pelajaran khusus dari guru- guru pilihan kerajaan. Maka ia hanya akan duduk di atas bukit bersama ibu kandungnya. Ketika kakaknya hanya mempelajari tentang tata cara mengelola kerajaan dan mempersiapkan diri sebagai pemimpin Konoha kelak, maka ia akan diajarkan lebih banyak hal lagi oleh ibunya.

Ia merasa kasihan pada Itachi, kakaknya, sedikit sekali waktunya bersama sang ibu, namun tidak memungkiri bahwa ia begitu iri pada kakak kandungnya itu yang mendapat begitu banyak perhatian dari sang ayah juga seluruh kerajaan. Kakaknya seorang putra mahkota, sementara dirinya hanya pangeran yang diramalkan membawa kegelapan pada Konoha.

Fugaku Uchiha, ayahnya, tidak menyukainya, tidak pula membencinya. Raja Konoha terdahulu itu memang tidak begitu mempedulikannya, namun pria tua itu juga tidak akan membiarkan ketika dirinya dihina oleh beberapa menteri kerajaan.

Sasuke menghela nafas pelan. Meraih tusuk konde berbahan emas dari dalam kimononya. Tusuk konde kesayangan Mikoto- sama.

" Pangeran Sasuke" seseorang berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

" Guru Kakashi?" Sasuke lantas menoleh dan mengernyit bingung saat mendapati raut cemas dari wajah gurunya itu.

" Ada apa?" tanyanya.

" Menteri Ekonomi dan seorang bawahannya menghilang tadi malam" ujar Kakashi.

" Lalu?",

Kakashi diam. Menatap muridnya dalam keheningan.

" Anda yang melakukannya? Lagi?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kali ini Sasukelah yang tidak bersuara. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu justru berbalik dan menatap lurus pada pagar hijau yang mengelilingi kediamannya.

" Pangeran Sasuke-",

" Yang Mulia Itachi datang" potong suara berat dari arah pintu pagar. Kakashi hampir saja memekik kaget.

Itachi, pria berambut hitam dengan jubah kebesaran seorang Raja Konoha berjalan tergopoh- gopoh memasuki kediaman adiknya. Di susul beberapa kasim dan dayang pelayan yang berbaris mengikuti langkah sang Raja.

" Sasuke! Eh, Paman Kakashi? Anda di sini?" Itachi mengernyit saat mendapati pelatih pasukan kerajaan mendatangi kediaman adiknya yang jarang dikunjungi orang selain dirinya.

" Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya ingin mengunjungi murid saya dulu" balas Kakashi disertai senyum kecil.

" Wah, kalian sedang reuni, ya? apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Itachi cemas.

" Sama sekali tidak, Yang Mulia. Justru saya sudah selesai berkunjung dan hendak melanjutkan tugas saya berlatih bersama pasukan yang lain",

" Ahh, jangan merendah, Paman Kakashi. Anda adalah seorang pelatih terbaik di negeriku, aku senang Paman mau terus mendidik pasukan inti negeri ini menjadi orang- orang yang tangguh seperti Paman, yang setia pada negaranya" ujar Itachi dengan mata menyipit.

Kakashi terdiam. Menarik nafas dan berujar,

" Suatu kehormatan bagi saya bisa melatih pasukan Konoha, Yang Mulia",

" Saya mohon undur diri" Kakashi membungkuk, dibalas anggukan ringan dari kakak Sasuke kemudian pria berambut perak itu berlalu.

Itachi menoleh, menatap adiknya yang duduk di teras memandanginya.

" Sasuke" panggilnya.

" Hn" balas si adik. Itachi mendengus, adiknya memang tidak pernah sopan padanya. Pria berjubah panjang itu menoleh pada bawahannya yang berdiri berjajar di sisi pintu pagar.

" Pergilah kalian. Aku ingin berdua saja dengan adikku" ujarnya.

Sasuke menyesap tehnya. Pemuda itu meraih cangkir kosong dan menuangkan teh untuk sang kakak.

" Kau sudah dengar beritanya?" tanya Itachi.

" Apa?"

" Menteri Orochimaru menghilang semalam bersama bawahannya. Orang- orang mengatakan seseorang membius mereka dan membawanya pergi entah kemana" terang Itachi.

" Aku tahu. Guru memberitahuku tadi" balas Sasuke kalem.

" Kau tahu siapa pelakunya, Sasuke. Dan aku juga tahu tentu saja. Sudah 6 menteri yang terbunuh dalam kurun waktu sebulan. Itu terlalu cepat",

" Lalu?",

" Kau membuat pemeriantahanku kacau balau, adikku sayang" Itachi kesal.

" Mereka menyusun pemberontakan. Ada mata- mata di negeri ini, mereka orang- orang Kiri" ujar Sasuke. Itachi mengerutkan kening.

" Kau ngomong apa, sih?" tanyanya pada sang adik.

Sasuke mendelik. Itachi nyaris terkekeh. Jarang- jarang ia melihat adiknya berekspresi semacam ini.

" Beberapa menteri termakan hasutan orang- orang Kiri untuk menggulingkanmu. Konoha hanyalah Negara kecil, jika pertahanan tidak kuat, akan mudah diambil alih oleh Negara lain" jelas Sasuke.

" Dengan membunuh mereka?",

" Ya" balas Sasuke disambut dengusan kasar oleh kakaknya.

" Mereka juga menaikkan pajak Negara untuk mengundang kemarahan rakyat. Menghentikan pembangunan desa- desa terpencil, menahan pasokan sembako yang diberikan Cuma- Cuma kepada rakyat yang tidak mampu, juga melakukan perdagangan illegal senjata perang di toko- toko kecil yang harusnya tidak menjual perlengkapan tempur",

" Apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu itu?" Itachi mengepalkan tangannya geram.

" Karena kau idiot" balas Sasuke enteng. Itachi nyaris menjambak rambut hitam adiknya kalau saja tidak mendengar suara langkah mendekat.

Seseorang menghampiri mereka.

" Naruto, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke tanpa menoleh. Wangi harum bunga musim panas selalu datang beriringan dengan datangnya Naruto. Tanpa sadar Sasuke selalu tahu bahwa Narutolah yang datang saat aroma wangi itu tercium.

" Tuan, Shikamaru telah tiba di perbatasan" jelas Naruto seraya menunduk.

" Aku akan segera ke sana" balas Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk.

" Jangan pergi dulu. Tetaplah di sini. Kita berangkat bersama" tandas Sasuke saat melihat gadis berambut pirang itu hendak pergi.

" Kakak, kembalilah ke kediamanmu. Jika Shikamaru datang, berarti hal buruk akan segera terjadi di kerajaan ini beberapa hari lagi. Jangan beri tahu siapapun masalah ini. Jangan percaya pada siapapun saat ini kecuali padaku" Sasuke menatap kakaknya lekat.

" Aku tahu peperangan ini akan terjadi. Kerajaan ini tidak lagi seperti dulu. Sekarang hanya segelintir orang yang bisa kupercayai" ujar Itachi lirih.

Pria berusia 29 tahun itu meminum tehnya.

BRUUSH

" Minuman macam apa ini!?" pekiknya. Membuat Naruto kaget bukan main.

" Kau tahu aku suka teh pahit" kata Sasuke kalem tanpa menoleh.

" Dasar adik kurang ajar!"

.

.

Naruto berjalan di belakang Sasuke. Gadis itu terus mengekori tuannya sejak berangkat dari kediaman Uchiha bungsu. Mereka baru saja bertemu Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa pasukan musuh telah bersiap- siap untuk menyerbu Konoha. Perjalanan Kiri ke Konoha bisa mencapai 2 hari perjalanan dengan kuda atau 4 sampai 5 hari dengan berjalan kaki.

" Naruto, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Naruto tersentak pelan.

" Nn. Sakura menanyakan kabar Anda, Tuan",

" Hn",

" Nn. Sakura bertanya kapan Anda akan mendatanginya lagi" lanjut Naruto dengan tangan terkepal.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tiba- tiba. Bukannya ia tidak tahu bahwa gadis di belakangnya ini menyimpan perasaan untuknya. Ia cukup tahu, dari sorot mata Naruto yang berbinar ketika melihatnya diam- diam. Bahkan dari mulut gadis itu sendiri saat mengutarakan perasaan padanya tempo hari ketika mabuk. Mabuk memang bisa membuka rahasia orang tanpa disadari.

" Hentikan saja" ujar Sasuke dingin.

" Tuan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti ucapan tuannya.

" Perasaanmu itu. Apa kau pantas memilikinya?" Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto yang memandangnya kaget.

' Apa tuan tahu?' pikirnya.

" Aku tahu. Aku mengetahuinya. Jadi apakah pantas kau mempunyai perasaan seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

' Jadi tuan benar sudah tahu'

Sejak ia dibuang oleh keluarganya, Naruto merasa bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli padanya. Bahkan ibunya sendiri. Ia bekerja siang malam sebagai budak, dicambuk, dipukuli dan ditendang. Ia kenyang dengan itu semua. Menangis setiap malam pun tak menyurutkan penderitaan. Melarikan diri hanya akan menambah sederet hukuman yang menyambutnya ketika ia diseret pulang.

Kemudian Sasuke datang ke kediaman tuannya dulu. saat salju pertama turun 5 tahun lalu. Pemuda dengan pakaian bagus dan pedang panjang tersemat di pinggang, melihatnya dicambuk dan disiksa karena menjatuhkan satu gulung kain sutra ke dalam sungai.

Sasuke terus menatapnya kala itu. Barangkali itu tatapan iba, barangkali itu tatapan jijik atau kasihan. Tapi Naruto tak peduli. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuh membuatnya tak lagi peduli tatapan- tatapan kasihan yang ditujukan untuknya. Ia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang membawanya menjauh dari penderitaan yang selalu menghampirinya.

Lalu tanpa ia duga pemuda yang ternyata adalah seorang pangeran kerajaan itu membelinya. Ohh, ia tidak sakit hati. Ia memang tak lagi peduli dengan perasaan terhina yang acap kali muncul di hatinya. Ia hanyalah seorang budak. Manusia berkasta paling rendah di negaranya, bahkan lebih rendah dari pengemis jalanan yang berkeliaran.

Namun perasaan rendah diri itu menipis seiring waktu ketika Sasuke tak memperlakukan dirinya sama seperti tuannya yang sebelumnya. Pemuda itu merawatnya, memberinya makan, tempat tinggal, kebebasan, dan melatihnya menjadi kuat. Meski dengan kata kata ketus dan dingin, Sasuke tidak pernah menyiksanya.

" Seorang budak tidak memiliki perasaan lebih kepada tuannya kecuali rasa menghormati" lanjut Sasuke. Memudarkan lamunan Naruto.

Naruto membungkuk. Perasaannya begitu sakit hingga ke ujung jari- jari. Tentu saja ia tahu, dirinya hanyalah seorang budak belian. Hidupnya hanya untuk mengabdi pada tuannya. Bukan untuk memiliki tuan yang sudah sudi merawatnya.

Perasaan itu ..

Perasaan liar yang tumbuh tanpa bisa ia kendalikan harus bagaimana ia membunuhnya?

Pangeran baik hati seperti Sasuke, siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

Hanya orang yang buta perasaan juga matanya.

" Saya mohon maaf, Tuan" ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke diam. Menatap kepala berambut pirang yang kini menunduk dalam. Menyembunyikan manic biru yang selalu membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar terhanyut dengan indahnya langit musim panas. Musim yang ia rindukan ketika sang ibu masih bersamanya di bukit Konoha. Langit biru yang tak'kan ia temukan di mata siapapun kecuali gadis ini.

" Pangeran?" suara lembut mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Sakura berjalan mendekat dengan salah seorang temannya. Pipi gadis berambut merah jambu itu merona malu.

' Cantik sekali' batin Naruto sakit. Gadis itu cepat- cepat menundukkan kepalanya. Ia cukup menyadari ia tak pantas berada di tempat yang sama dengan tuannya saat ini. Mereka, membutuhkan privasi. Dan Naruto tahu diri.

" Saya mohon undur diri, Tuan" ujarnya kemudian berlalu. Tanpa menoleh.

" Pangeran, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Aku-",

" Cukup. Tidak perlu katakan apapun" potong Sasuke dingin. Mata kelamnya menatap Sakura tajam.

Ino mengernyit. Ada apa dengan pangeran Sasuke?

" Pangeran Sasuke, kau kemari untuk mencariku?" tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat.

" . . .",

" Ino, pergilah dulu. aku ingin berdua saja dengan Pangeran- ku" ujar Sakura dengan senyum kecil pada Ino. Ino mengangguk kemudian pamit dan berlalu.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Tepatnya seringai kecil tersungging di bibir merah Geisha cantik itu.

.

.

Naruto meraih anak panah yang berserakan di lantai kayu.

" Kau membuat banyak sekali Shikamaru. Jadi kerjaanmu selama di luar Cuma membuat ini dan memata- matai musuh. Enak sekali" dengus Naruto. Ia memutuskan kembali ke pondok tempatnya dan beberapa bawahan Sasuke tinggal.

Shikamaru menyalakan rokoknya.

" Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku bosan, sih" jawabnya.

Mata sipit pria yang seumuran dengan Sasuke itu memandangi beberapa temannya yang tengah berlatih di halaman pondok.

" Kita harus semakin kuat. Musuh semakin dekat",

" Ya, aku pun harus semakin kuat. Aku akan melindungi Tuan dengan nyawaku" ujar Naruto.

Shikamaru menoleh.

Hidup bersama selama 5 tahun bukan waktu sebentar untuk mengenali gadis berambut pirang yang kini sibuk dengan panahnya. Ia tahu gadis itu mencintai Tuannya. Perasaan yang tentu saja tidak boleh dimiliki oleh seorang budak seperti mereka. Apalagi ditujukan untuk tuan mereka. Namun ia tak bisa menyalahkan gadis ini. Perasaan semacam itu memang sulit sekali dihentikan.

" Ck, merepotkan" dengusnya tanpa sadar.

" Apa?" tanya Naruto, menoleh.

" Bukan apa- apa. Bagaimana hubungan tuan kita dengan kekasihnya?" tanya Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu melihat raut sedih dari wajah Naruto meski hanya sekilas.

" Mereka baik- baik saja. Kenapa? Balas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Apa tuan sudah berencana untuk melamarnya?"

" Belum, sih. Tapi mungkin dalam waktu dekat" jawab Naruto.

Terlintas di pikirannya wajah cantik Sakura.

' Tuan pasti bahagia, kekasihnya cantik dan pintar menari, juga memainkan music' batinnya lega sekaligus sedih.

Puk.

Shikamaru menepuk puncak kepala Naruto, gadis yang sudah seperti adiknya ini takkan ia biarkan bersedih terlalu lama.

" Kita latihan?" ajaknya diiringi cengiran kecil.

Naruto tersenyum.

" Tentu" balasnya cepat. Kemudian berdiri dan meraih busur panahnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki kediamannya, berjalan memutar menuju pondok- pondok tempat bawahannya tinggal. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu mendapati pondok Naruto sepi dan gelap. Ahh, memang pondok Naruto selalu sepi, gadis itu tidak banyak bicara seperti gadis- gadis kebanyakan. Naruto polos dan apa adanya, gadis berkuncir itu tidak pernah berbohong agar tampak baik di mata seseorang. Tidak, Naruto bukan gadis seperti itu.

Naruto adalah gadis yang baik, namun hidupnya tidak seberuntung dirinya yang masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang ibu dan kakak.

" Tuan?" suara seseorang membuatnya menoleh.

" Suigetsu, di mana yang lain?" tanyanya.

" Naruto dan Shikamaru, mereka belum kembali dari berlatih. Sementara yang lain ada di pondok, Tuan" jelas Suigetsu.

" Kita ke pondok" Sasuke berjalan melewati Sui menuju pondok. Suigetsu mengangguk dan mengekori langkah tuannya.

.

.

Itachi menatap dua pria tua di hadapannya. Danzo dan Hiruzen. Mereka adalah penasehat kerajaan yang tak jarang berselisih paham.

" Yang Mulia Itachi, 6 menteri Negara belum ditemukan bahkan hingga hari ini. Ini menjadi terror untuk pejabat- pejabat kerajaan yang lainnya" ujar Danzo.

' Tentu saja kalian tidak menemukan mereka. Adikku menenggelamkannya di laut' batin Itachi. Sedikit ngeri membayangkan perilaku Sasuke.

" Ini sungguh sudah melewati batas. Penyelidikan belum menemukan titik terang, sementara kondisi para menteri juga belum diketahui masih dalam kondisi hidup atau mati" lanjut Hiruzen.

' Mati' batin Itachi.

" Apakah pangeran Sasuke belum mengatakan sesuatu pada Anda?",

" Mengatakan apa?" tanya Itachi.

" Ini bisa jadi sebuah kasus kudeta, Yang Mulia. Apakah tidak ada dari tingkah pangeran yang mencurigakan?",

" Apa maksudmu, Danzo?" sentak Hiruzen geram.

" Kau ingin mengatakan padaku bahwa ada sesuatu dengan Sasuke, begitu?" Itachi menatap tajam Danzo.

" Mohon maaf, Yang Mulia. Tapi jika mengingat ramalan –",

" Hentikan membicarakan tentang ramalan. Aku muak mendengarnya!" gertak Itachi kesal.

" Yang Mulia-",

" Sasuke tidak salah apapun. Dia terlahir di dunia dari rahim yang sama denganku bukan juga salahnya. Kenapa kalian selalu menyalahkannya, menyalahkan ibuku yang bersikeras membesarkan Sasuke? Kenapa kalian mempercayai ramalan bodoh itu?",

" Itu hanya Ramalan, ramalan belum tentu benar. Siapa yang peduli dengan kata- kata seorang peramal? Perama bukan Tuhan. Bukan dia yang menentukan masa depan Konoha. Kenapa aku harus percaya dengan ramalan?"

" Tapi bukankah itu sudah tradisi kerajaan ini, Yang Mulia" sela Danzo.

" Tradisi kerajaan macam apa yang tega membunuh putra ke dua, ke tiga, atau ke empat dari seorang raja?" Itachi mendengus.

" Bahkan kakek dan nenek Anda juga melakukan tradisi sama-",

" Hentikan ocehanmu, Danzo. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini tak ada kaitan apapun dengan ramalan bodoh itu. Hentikan menyalahkan Sasuke atau aku benar- benar akan menghukummu" desis Itachi.

" Yang Mulia, tenanglah. Jantung Anda bisa kumat" sela Hiruzen. Itachi menoleh dengan mata melotot.

" Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, kalau kau lupa" ujarnya dingin. Datar. Dan tidak bersahabat.

" Oh, tentu, Yang Mulia" Hiruzen mengangguk kaku.

" Dua pangeran yang terlahir dari rahim yang sama. jika yang satu adalah cahaya, maka yang satunya adalah pembawa kegelapan untuk kerajaan Konoha" ujar Danzo tegas. Pria tua itu kemudian bangkit dan menunduk lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

" Tidak sopan sekali pria bau tanah itu" Hiruzen berujar.

" Yang Mulia, tenangkan dirimu. Aku mendengar desas desus dari beberapa prajurit kerajaan bahwa musuh dari Kiri tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kemari. Ini bisa sangat berbahaya, Yang Mulia. Kiri bukan kerajaan kecil, pasukan mereka kuat jauh di atas kita. Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan" terang Hiruzen.

" Aku tahu. Aku telah memberi tahu Kakashi mengenai hal ini. Hiruzen, ah, Paman Hiruzen, Paman adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang bisa kupercayai di istanaku, rumahku sendiri. Aku-",

" Itachi-sama, aku akan selalu setia pada keluarga Uchiha. Anda dan pangeran Sasuke, kalian adalah Raja dari Negara ini. Jika Anda adalah cahaya, raja yang memperjuangkan rakyat dan negaranya dengan tahta. Maka pangeran Sasuke adalah kegelapan, Raya yang membela Negara di dalam bayang- bayang. Tidak ada seorang pun tahu bahwa selama ini pangeran Sasuke lah yang selalu membantu rakyat Konoha mendapatkan kembali hak mereka. Yang Mulia Itachi, Anda pasti tidak mengira bahwa saya mengtahui hal ini, bukan?" Hiruzen tersenyum kecil.

Itachi tertegun.

" Fugaku- sama lah yang mengatakan hal ini pada saya beberapa tahun lalu. bahwa meskipun Pangeran Sasuke dibenci banyak orang, tapi dia adalah pria berhati lembut yang tidak akan membalas kebencian mereka karena Mikoto- sama sendirilah yang mendidiknya. Jika memang hilangnya 6 menteri ini ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Sasuke, maka pasti Pangeran Sasuke punya alasan lain yang berkaitan dengan keselamatan Negara",

Itachi tersenyum lega.

" Terima kasih, Paman Hiruzen" ujar Itachi nyaris menangis.

" Aku tidak tahu kau seperhatian ini pada Sasuke. Aku tidak mengiranya. Ku pikir semua menteriku membenci adikku. Padahal aku sangat menyayangi adikku yang manis dan polos itu . .",

Hiruzen tersenyum. Tersenyum kaku.

' Ma-nis? Dan polos? Dilihat dari mana?' pikirnya.

" A- ahh, aku bukan orang yang berpikiran sempit seperti itu, Yang Mulia. Ah! Kenapa Anda malah menangis?",

" Aku tidak menangis, Paman. Mulutku kemasukan debu huuu…uuu",

" Tapi kenapa Anda menggosok mata, bukan mulut?",

" Aku tidak bilang mulut, Paman. Aku bilang mata tadi. Paman pasti salah dengar",

" Ah, ya. terserah Yang Mulia saja kalau begitu".

.

.

.

Naruto berdiri kaku di sisi tuannya. Sudah hampir seperempat jam mungkin mereka berdiri bersisian di teras pondok.

" Kita tidak tahu kapan musuh tiba di sini. Pasukan Paman Kakashi sudah menunggu mereka di Timur, juga Selatan. Sebisa mungkin jangan sampai menyentuh Konoha" ujar Sasuke memecah keheingan.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

" Kita akan menyusulnya besok pagi- pagi" lanjut Sasuke.

" Naruto, kau tidak menyesal ikut denganku?" tanyanya.

Naruto menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

" Saya sama sekali tidak menyesal, Tuan",

" Maafkan aku, Naruto. Aku bahkan lebih dari mencambukmu, aku justru membawamu dekat dengan kematian" Sasuke menatap lurus halaman pondok yang tampak lengang.

Naruto diam.

" Saya tidak menyesal, Tuan. Lepas dari kewajiban saya sebagai budak, saya adalah prajurit kerajaan, saya adalah bagian dari rakyat Konoha. Sebagai rakyat Negara ini, saya merasa harus ikut serta dalam memperjuangkan Konoha",

Sasuke menoleh. Mendapati gadis berusia 20 tahun itu menatap kosong di hadapannya.

" Saya belajar dari Tuan untuk tidak membenci siapapun yang memperlakukan saya dengan buruk. Tapi saya membenci orang- orang yang mengkhianati Konoha",

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Pria itu mendongak, menatap langit yang tampak bersih.

" Kau lihat itu, bintang yang paling terang. Kata ibuku, jika kau tersesat dalam kegelapan pergilah ke arah di mana bintang itu pergi. Bintang itu akan membagimu sebagian cahayanya agar kau bisa tahu jalan untuk kembali pulang" Sasuke menunjuk salah satu bintang di hamparan langit luas. Bintang dengan cahaya yang paling terang.

Naruto ikut mendongak.

" Tapi ketika suatu hari aku tersesat di hutan dan melakukan apa yang ibu katakan, aku justru semakin tersesat di kebun jeruk milik seorang kakek genit berambut putih panjang, tentu saja aku menangis. Aku ketakutan, aku takut tidak bisa lagi bertemu dengan keluargaku. Tapi kakek tua itu langsung mengenaliku dan mengantarku pulang" cerita Sasuke diiringi senyum kecil di bibirnya.

Naruto menoleh dan tertegun.

' Seperti apa rasanya punya keluarga yang menyayangiku? Pasti menyenangkan sekali' Naruto menunduk. Terlintas wajah ibu, ayah, juga kakak laki- lakinya.

' Mereka yang kusebut keluarga justru membuangku'

Huks

Naruto menangis. Tanpa suara.

" Terima kasih, Tuan" bisiknya.

' Untuk semuanya' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Usapan lembut terasa di pipi kanannya. Menyapu garis air mata yang mengaliri pipi penuh luka itu.

" Kenapa menangis? Kau sudah melalui banyak hal menyakitkan, tidak seharusnya kau menangis sekarang. Kau tidak boleh lagi menangis, menyalahkan takdirmu yang kau rasa menyedihkan. Sudah cukup kau menangis, Naruto" Sasuke menatap Naruto tenang.

Naruto mengusap air matanya. Menyedihkan, menangis di depan tuannya.

" Tuan" panggil Naruto parau.

" Jika nanti saya tidak bisa pulang ke pondok ini lagi, saya mohon maaf karena tidak bisa menghadiri upacara pernikahan Tuan dengan Nn. Sakura. Namun, jika saya bisa kembali, saya ingin Tuan membebaskan saya" ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

Sasuke tertegun. Menatap gadis berambut pirang yang kini menatapnya lekat. Penuh tekad dan keberanian, juga kesedihan dan kekhawatiran. Tergambar jelas dari raut wajah cantiknya. Si budak yang masih tampak cantik meski banyak luka gores di wajah berkulit tan- nya.

Sasuke meraih Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

Pangeran muda itu menangis tanpa suara.

.

.

Sasuke menatap tajam Suigetsu. Ia baru saja terbangun saat mendengar kegaduhan di area kediamannya.

" Mereka telah sampai di perbatasan, Tuan. Saya juga tidak menyangkanya. Pasukan kerajaan terpukul mundur, bahkan keberadaan Guru Kakashi belum diketahui" jelas Suigetsu.

" Di mana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

" Naruto sudah pergi sejak pagi buta tadi. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi lebih dulu ke sana",

Sasuke melotot.

" Dia sendiri?",

" Shikamaru dan beberapa dari kami sudah menyusulnya" jawab Suigetsu.

' Gadis itu . . .' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

.

.

Itachi menatap lekat baju zirah milik ayahnya. Juga pedang berlambang Uchiha yang masih tampak bersih meski sudah bertahun- tahun lamanya.

Hiruzen baru saja memberinya kabar bahwa musuh sudah sampai di perbatasan.

Sekuat itukah pasukan dari Kiri? Batinnya. Mereka datang jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraan dan berhasil mengalahkan pasukan Kakashi di bagian Timur.

" Yang Mulia?" Hiruzen menghampiri Itachi.

" Kakashi. Saya mendengar kabar bahwa ia sudah meninggal" lanjutnya.

" . . .",

" Yang Mulia?",

" Hiruzen" panggil Itachi tanpa menoleh. Tangannya terkepal penuh kemarahan.

" Apakah ada kabar dari Sasuke?" tanyanya.

" Pangeran dan beberapa bawahannya sedang menuju perbatasan. Sisanya berpencar membentuk kelompok kecil dan menyebar di hampir seluruh wilayah Anda Negara kita, Yang Mulia",

" Adikku bergerak begitu cepat. Rasanya baru kemarin aku menggendongnya yang menangis karena gigi susunya lepas" lirih Itachi tanpa menoleh.

" . . ." Hiruzen diam.

" Kadang aku berpikir, bahwa sebenarnya adikku lah yang pantas menduduki kursi kerajaan",

" Jangan berkata begitu, Yang Mulia. Saya rasa pangeran Sasuke justru lebih menyukai kehidupannya yang seperti sekarang",

" Kau benar, Paman. Adikku itu . .",

" Yang Mulia! Beberapa penyusup telah memasuki wilayah perkotaan!" lapor seorang pengawal.

Itachi meraih baju tempur di hadapannya. Mengenakannya dengan tergesa dibantu oleh beberapa pelayan.

" Hiruzen, aku sebagai raja Konoha, tidak akan membiarkan rakyatku bertempur sendirian. Jika rakyatku menderita, maka aku akan menyejahterakan mereka, jika rakyatku bahagia, maka aku akan berjuang keras mempertahankan kebahagiaan mereka, dan jika rakyatku mati, maka aku juga harus mati bersama mereka" ujarnya penuh tekad membuat Hiruzen hampir menangis. Nasib kerajaan ini, akankah hanya sampai di sini?

Itachi berjalan tegap keluar dari kamarnya.

" Sasuke, jika aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu di kehidupanku yang sekarang, maka aku akan memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menjadikanku sebagai kakakmu lagi agar aku bisa membahagiakanmu di kehidupan berikutnya, di kehidupan yang akan datang" bisiknya.

" Kehidupan yang hanya ada dalam dongeng, di mana tidak ada peperangan, tidak ada perbedaan kasta yang sangat kau benci, dan kehidupan di mana kita bisa berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibu tanpa ada pilih kasih".

.

.

.

Naruto melesatkan anak panah miliknya. Gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri di atas dahan pohon, bersembunyi dari pasukan musuh yang kian mendekat. Beberapa pasukan kerajaan bersiaga di bawahnya.

" Itu mereka!" pekik salah seorang dari pasukan Kiri.

Mereka melesat dengan kekuatan penuh, mengayunkan pedang, menebas, dan menghunus dengan kejam. Naruto dan beberapa pemanah melesatkan anak panah mereka. Membidik satu per satu pasukan musuh yang semakin beringas.

" Mundur!" teriak Naruto member aba- aba. Tidak bisa. Mereka kalah jumlah. Pasukan musuh terus berdatangan bagai lebah yang mengamuk.

' Astaga, apa salah kami?' batinnya geram sekaligus sedih.

Naruto melompat, meraih cepat pedang hitam dari tangan musuh dan menebasnya. Berputar, menendang dan menebas, terus begitu. Namun pasukan musuh tak juga habis.

" Akh!" pekiknya.

" Gadis sialan!" teriak salah seorang prajurit Kiri setelah berhasil menggores lengan Naruto. Darah merembes melalui serat kain, membuat lengan bajunya kini berwarna merah.

Naruto melotot saat tiba- tiba anak panah melesat melewati sisi wajahnya. Dan tepat mengenai prajurit Kiri yang berhasil melukainya.

Naruto menoleh.

" Bocah tengik! Kau meninggalkanku!" teriak Shikamaru geram.

Naruto tersenyum lega. Beberapa temannya datang.

.

.

" Tuan, beberapa penyusup berhasil masuk ke wilayah kota. Bahkan mungkin ada yang telah berhasil mencapai wilayah istana raja" lapor Suigetsu.

" Juugo?",

" Juugo dan yang lain telah berpencar untuk menemukan mereka",

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

Pangeran muda itu mengepalkan tangannya erat. Geram dan marah.

" Sui, ada yang harus kulakukan, kau susul lah Naruto dan bawa gadis itu mundur",

" Dan tolong bawa dia dengan selamat. Aku pergi" lanjut Sasuke kemudian berlalu menuju wilayah istana raja.

Suigetsu tertegun selama beberapa saat. Kemudian tersenyum.

" Tentu, Tuan".

.

.

Perang terus berlangsung. Banyak mayat bergelimpangan membuat pemandangan indah negeri Konoha kini tampak mengerikan.

Banyak prajurit meregang nyawa, baik dari pihak Konoha maupun Kiri.

Shikamaru tak habis pikir dengan banyaknya jumlah pasukan musuh. Beberapa temannya telah tewas, namun Shikamaru bangga pada mereka yang begitu berani mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk membela negaranya.

" Shika, tinggal tiga" bisik Naruto.

" Ya, aku tahu",

Mereka maju serentak. Memperjuangkan Konoha yang mereka cintai.

" Naruto, ada yang harus kau ketahui. Pangeran Sasuke tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan Geisha berambut merah jambu itu. Kau tidak perlu memasang wajah cemburu lagi saat melihat mereka tengah bersama. Itu saja",

" Aku tidak dengar semuanya, Shikamaru. Kita bicarakan nanti saja"

.

.

Tengah hari. Sasuke sedikit lega, ia hampir tidak percaya bahwa pasukan Konoha hampir meraih kemenangan. Ia berjalan tegap melewati tumpukan mayat pasuka Kiri menuju bukit Konoha.

" Tuan, kita berhasil mengusir Pasukan Kiri" ujar salah seorang bawahannya.

" Masih ada beberapa pasukan musuh yang berkeliaran. Kita tetap harus hati- hati" katanya mengingatkan.

' Bahkan aku belum menemukan _mereka_ berdua' pikirnya.

" Baik, Tuan",

" Apa ada kabar tentang kakakku?" tanyanya penuh harap.

" Yang Mulia Raja selamat, Tuan. Beliau sendiri tadi ikut serta di medan pertempuran bersama Tuan Hiruzen dan pasukannya. Punggung Yang Mulia Itachi memang sempat tergores, tapi selebihnya beliau baik- baik saja, Tuan. Mereka tengah dalam perjalanan kembali ke wilayah istana raja",

" Apa kau melihat Danzo? Aku mencarinya di hampir seluruh tempat",

" Sejak perang berlangsung, saya belum melihatnya lagi",

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Pria tua itu tak dilihatnya sejak pagi tadi. Ia juga tidak menemukan mayatnya.

" Di mana dia?" desisnya.

Ada satu tempat yang memang belum ia periksa tadi. Tempat yang tidak ingin ia kunjungi. Kamar ayahnya.

Dan Sasuke melotot.

" Tuan!" panggil suara yang jelas ia kenal. Sasuke menoleh mendapati Naruto memapah seorang gadis.

" Saya menemukan Nn. Sakura terluka di dekat kedai, ia tampak ketakutan dan-",

" NARUTO!" Sasuke membelalak kaget.

KRAKK

Naruto melotot. Berteriak tanpa suara. Lengannya seolah lepas dari tempatnya.

.

.

Itachi berjalan tergesa memasuki kamarnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat menemukan seorang pria tua berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan busur panah di tangan dan ujung anak panah tertuju padanya.

" Ahh, akhirnya Anda datang juga, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah lama menunggu kedatangan Anda" ujar Danzo diiringi seringai kejam seraya melepaskan anak panahnya. Itachi membulatkan mata.

JLEB

" Kau pikir bisa begitu saja membunuh raja dari Negeri ini dengan mudah?" bisik suara berat di telinga Danzo. Suara berat milik seseorang yang menusuk jantungnya dari belakang.

" Namaku Juugo, ingatlah itu sampai di dasar neraka" lanjut laki- laki muda berambut orange seraya menarik paksa pedangnya dari tubuh Danzo.

" Menjijikkan sekali pengkhianat desa ini" gumamnya seraya menendang kecil tubuh Danzo yang tengah meregang nyawa.

" Anda tidak apa- apa, Yang Mulia?",

" Aku baik- baik saja" balas Itachi cepat.

Itachi terdiam, menatap pria muda yang ia kenali sebagai bawahan Sasuke.

" Sebagian besar rakyat Konoha berhasil diselamatkan, Yang Mulia. Ada banyak yang terluka namun tim medis sudah menanganinya" ujar Juugo.

Seolah beban berat di bahu Itachi terlepas begitu saja, Itachi mendesah lega.

" Syukurlah" lirihnya dengan senyum penuh kelegaan.

.

.

Sekujur tubuh Sasuke gemetaran. Pangeran muda itu bahkan tidak mampu bergerak untuk meraih tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak di hadapannya.

" Ta- tanganmu .." Sasuke terbata. Matanya memerah. Memandang ngeri lengan Naruto yang kini tak tersambung lagi dengan tubuh gadis berambut pirang itu.

" Tu-tuan, Nn. Sa sakura?" tanya Naruto lirih. Sesekali meringis menahan sakit di bahunya. Lengan kanannya tertebas pedang Sakura.

Naruto berusaha bergerak, matanya yang berair mencari keberadaan Sakura yang kini tergeletak tak bernyawa di sisi kirinya.

" Kau tidak pernah mendengarkanku. Kau selalu pergi tanpa seijinku. Kalau saja kau terus bersamaku seharian ini, kalau saja- uhhh" Sasuke membungkuk meraih kepala Naruto dan membawanya ke pangkuannya. Pangeran muda itu menangis terisak.

" Naruto" gumamnya di sela isakannya.

" Sakura bukan kekasihku, dia mata- mata dari Kiri" terangnya.

" Kau gadis cerdas seharusnya kau menyadarinya sejak awal kenapa aku memintamu mengawasinya" Sasuke mengusap lembut dahi Naruto.

" Dia yang menghasut para menteri, seharusnya kau menyadari itu",

" Tapi tuan selalu menanyakan kabar Nn. Sakura" Naruto menitikkan air mata. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya hampir hilang kesadaran.

" Aku bertanya bukan untuk menanyakan kabar kesehatannya, Bodoh!" cela Sasuke, masih terus menangis.

" Ohh, Astaga, Naruto.. " Sasuke mengusap kasar air matanya.

" Sui, dimana Konan? Dia harus segera menyembuhkan Naruto!" teriak Sasuke marah. Namun tak seorang pun beranjak, mereka menatap sedih pada tuannya juga sahabat baik mereka.

" Tu..an, ke-napa menangisiku?" tanya Naruto dengan nafas putus- putus.

" Aku marah padamu" jawab Sasuke.

" Ma-af, Tuan. Sa-",

" Berhentilan bicara, Bodoh!" potong Sasuke cepat.

" Dengarkan aku saja. Kau, si budak bodoh yang selalu berbuat seenakmu sendiri, kau yang selalu membuatku khawatir, aku tidak ingin kau semakin menyukaiku-" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" karena aku tidak ingin menjadi orang yang membuatmu bersedih jika sewaktu- waktu aku mati dalam peperangan. Karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu, karena aku tidak ingin membuatmu menangis lagi, Naruto" bisik Sasuke parau tepat di telinga Naruto.

" Tu..an",

" Jangan bicara apapun" potong Sasuke cepat. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang semakin mendingin.

Dan suara nafas tak lagi terdengar.

Sasuke tergugu. Meluapkan kesedihan yang tak terbendung lagi, membuatnya sesak dan nyeri secara bersamaan hingga ke sekujur tubuh.

" Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" bisiknya penuh penyesalan.

Dan Salju pertama turun di akhir peperangan Kiri dan Konoha, Membawa kemenangan untuk Konoha sekaligus membawa cinta Sasuke pergi ke tempat yang tak terjangkau lagi olehnya.

..

..

 **Pii pii pii pii pii pii**

Laki- laki bermata kelam mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Keningnya berkerut dan berkeringat hampir di sekujur tubuh.

" Mimpi?" gumamnya.

' Tidak. Seperti bukan mimpi, aneh sekali' pikirnya.

Laki- laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya. Televisi 42 inch di dinding kamar menyala dan ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidur di sofa kamar, bukan di ranjang.

Teringat sesuatu, laki- laki berambut hitam itu lantas beranjak keluar kamar.

" Sasuke? Wow, tampangmu mengerikan, adikku sayang" celetuk Itachi dari ruang keluarga.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya linglung.

" Hei, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Itachi khawatir.

" Tidak. Bukan apa- apa" Sasuke menggeleng.

Berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran juga ingatan yang sedikit berantakan.

" Cuci muka dulu, sana" Itachi mendorong tubuh tegap adiknya menuju wastafel dapur. Namun, langkah bungsu Uchiha itu terhenti saat melihat 2 wanita tengah sibuk dengan spatula dan pisau kecil, sementara pria paruh baya di sudut dapur tengah memasang rak dinding ukuran kecil untuk tempat bumbu masakan.

" Sasuke? Astaga, putraku, kenapa kau biarkan istrimu memasak sendirian? Dia hamil tua, tidak boleh mengerjakan pekerjaan berat" Mikoto melotot pada Sasuke. Mereka tengah sibuk menyiapkan makan malam.

" Ibu, tidak apa- apa. Sasuke juga kelelahan karena seharian kerja. Memasak bukan pekerjaan berat, bu" wanita berambut pirang digelung mengusap lengan ibu mertuanya sayang. Bermaksud menenangkan.

" Sasuke, kau sudah bangun? Kau kelihatan pucat, Nak. Apa kau sakit?" tanya Fugaku khawatir.

Ya Tuhan, Sasuke tertegun beberapa lama.

" Kau baik- baik saja, Sasuke?" wanita berambut pirang menghampirinya dengan raut khawatir.

Sasuke lantas memeluknya.

" Naruto" bisiknya parau.

Nyaris menangis.

Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Ia masih terbayang dengan mimpinya barusan. Astaga, tubuhnya saja sampai gemetaran. Perasaan bahagia meluap memenuhi hatinya.

Apakah tadi kilasan masa lalu? atau hanya bunga tidur? Sasuke tak peduli, mimpi atau bukan, ia tidak akan melupakannya agar ia selalu bersyukur dengan kehidupan yang ia alami sekarang.

" Mimpi buruk, ya?" tanya Naruto.

" Hn"

" Hehh, dasar".

 **END**

 **..**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca~** **J**

 **Maaf. Gamabunta dan kopi hitam nya ke pending. Bikin oneshoot dulu, buat penyegaran otak biar idenya bermunculan. Hehee.. semoga menghibur.**

 **Fav? Follow? Review?**

 **..**

 **Salam,**

 **Lukas " Luke"**

 **OMAKE~**

" Ayah! Minggir! Jangan berpelukan di tengah jalan begini dong!" teriakan bocah membuat Sasuke menoleh. Melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto. Dilihatnya bocah setinggi pinggangnya mendelik kesal. Bibirnya merengut lucu. Bocah berambut hitam dengan mata biru milik Naruto.

Sasuke mengernyit.

" Dia anakmu, kalau tidak ingat" dengus Naruto.

Si bocah dengan cepat merubah raut wajahnya.

" Ayah hilang ingatan, Bu?" tanya bocah berusia 6 tahun itu dengan khawatir.

" Apa gara- gara Menma kentut di depan ayah tadi pagi ayah jadi hilang ingatan?",

" Huss, Menma!".

 **SEKIAN**


End file.
